Never
by i'm a quitter
Summary: After leaving his lair, Christine comes back... But she does not intend to leave again... At least, not with Raoul.


Please be nice! I'm begging you! To be totally honest, I haven't even seen the entire movie... Just a clip here and a song there. But I am officially obsessed. ENJOY!!

Oh, and while I have your attention, italicized words mean that the person is singing.

* * *

"_Christine, I love you." _The words had left him in a tortured sob. She was so beautiful, so innocent. He **knew** that she wasn't be back for him. He didn't dare hope for such things. Not anymore.

Christine stood before him, mouth agape and unsure of what to say to him. She loved him. She had realized this when he had kissed her. She had felt his very soul. Raw, intense, and burning with a violent love that she knew no one else had for her. Not even Raoul.

Raoul...

She loved him too, and she was sure that he loved her, but not the way Erik did.

Erik worshiped her. She didn't feel she deserved such love and admiration, but she knew that he deserved such things from her.

Christine took a step closer to him. "_Say you need me with you now and always_." she sang softly.

Erik's mouth hung open. Was she teasing him one last time before she left with that flighty little bastard, Raoul?

Or was she serious?

His heart pounded rapidly as he saw her fidget with the ring she had placed on her finger earlier. He frantically searched her eyes. "_Promise me that all you say is true_," he whispered, standing up on surprisingly weak knees. **Goodness!** He knew that he loved her, but when had **anyone** ever made him feel this helpless?

Christine's eyes never left Erik's as she took another step forward... then another... and another still... Until she was standing in front of him, only an inch from his face and again at a loss for words.

After a long moment of silence, Christine took Erik's hands in hers and examined them, speaking softly. "I don't like it when you hypnotize me as you have done in the past."

Erik continued to study her beautiful face, for this may be the last time he could be this close to the love of his life. "I am sorry."

Christine nodded. She could forgive him for that, but she still wondered at something. "Do you think that I am incapable of loving you on my own?"

Erik paused. How did he answer that? He had certainly not expected her to love him of her own free will. Who could? That had been his reasoning behind seducing her. How could a woman so beautiful and perfect as her ever love a man so disfigured as he?

"I wasn't sure you would," he said carefully. He turned his face to the right, too ashamed to look at her and not wanting to burden her with the scarred side of his face.

Christine looked up, eyes brimming with tears. She turned him towards her and carressed his scarred cheek, but was unable to catch his eye. Those beautiful eyes... "Do you think so little of me?"

Erik's eyes snapped back to Christine as a silent tear rolled down her own cheek. He gently brushed it away with his thumb and fought back tears of his own that threatened to surface. The look in her eyes truly broke his heart. "I think the **world** of you, Christine."

Christine could hear the heart and soul in his words. More tears fell from her eyes but she didn't care. She was now absolutely certain of where she belonged; here with Erik.

Smiling through her tears, she gently sang to him. "_Say you'll love me every waking moment._"

Erik gave her a confused look. But she claimed his lips with a kiss so tender he thought he might pass out.

"_Turn my head with talk of summertime."_

Erik held her tightly to his chest, so that she might feel his thundering heart. Perhaps, then, she might finally see the effect that she had on him. The absolute power that could shatter his very essence if she so desired.

"_Say you need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too." _Erik let her go and searched her eyes once more. He wasn't sure of what he may be looking for, but he was sure he could not bare the pain if she was only teasing him or if this was some desperate dream.

Christine's tears were gone, and in her eyes, Erik saw only the deepest love and admiration.

His soul cried out in happiness, though he was sure this must be a dream.

But Christine's hand slid from his scarred cheek to the cradle the back of his head, and he was completely rid of such thoughts. Surely he would not feel her touch so vividly if he were dreaming.

She gave him a soft smile. "_Love me, that's all I ask of you."_

Christine pulled his face down to hers and they locked in a passionate kiss. Erik's heart nearly burst. Christine loved him, and nothing else in the entire world mattered to Erik. Only the woman in his arms. He would **never** let her go.

* * *

Please be nice! I love you! 


End file.
